in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles
Were you looking for her Dumb Character counterpart, Bupples? |creator = Professor Utonium|profession = Superheroine}} Bubbles is a member of The Powerpuff Girls and is known for being "Bright as a Sunny Day." She serves as one of the main protagonists of The Powerpuff Girls.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbles_(2016_TV_series) She is the Joy and the Laughter; she is the emotional glue of the superhero trio.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbles_(1998_TV_series) Her signature color is sky blue and she loves animals. She is the 'Sugar' of the trio.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbles She is roleplayed by . Appearance Bubbles is portrayed as having blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion and sky blue eyes. Her dresses are sky blue with a black stripe in the middle and she wears white tights and black Mary Janes.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbles_(1998_TV_series)#Appearance_and_Personality Personality Bubbles is defined as very sweet in personality. She does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when tempted. Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her special ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. She is also generally shown to be very caring of her sisters and the Professor as well as others.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbles_(1998_TV_series)#Appearance_and_Personality Likes and Dislikes Likes *Video Games *Her sisters-Buttercup and Blossom *All species of animals, even mythological ones; such as unicorns *The Sensetive Thugz *Frederick *Octi *Pageants *Singing *Being "the cute one" *Making/Programing games *Art - Painting *Space Tow Truck *Jam with the Doughnut Dislikes *Villains *Crime *Buttercup and Blossom arguing *Injured and (or) endangered animals *Meat loaf (Allergic) *Being ugly *Not being cute *Pimentos (allergic) Powers and Abilities Like her sisters, she has the ability to fly at great speeds, fire red laser beams from her bright blue eyes, superhuman agility, enhanced endurance and superhuman strength (though she can still get her bones broken). In "Princess Buttercup" It's shown that she and Blossom can use super speed.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbles_(2016_TV_series)#Powers_and_Abilities Blue Energy Projection She also has the ability to make light blue-colored energy constructs of animals (such as a rabbit, bear, dolphin, or rhino) out of pure light blue energy. She can control these energized animal forms at will. Sonic Scream She also possesses the power to emit unusually strong hypersonic blasts and ultrasonic screams from her mouth, that are capable of shattering glass, stone, concrete easily and knock opponents back. Hypnotic Singing She can attract a crowd of people with her irresistibly melodious and angelically hypnotic songs. According to Mojo Jojo in Tiara Trouble, she has a hypnotically irresistible singing voice similar to that of an angel which can shatter glass, stone and brick with ease. Animal communication Her other special ability is talking to and understanding the speech of animals. Advanced Programming She is an expert at programming computer software; such as video games and even hacking into the internet itself. Vocal Mimicry She is capable of copying someone else's speaking voice. Trivia * She was originally going to not appear in IaLR and only appear in The Shenanigang. Character Info *She claimed that she has an allergic reaction to meat loaf. References Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Good characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Semi-intelligent Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam